


A Reason to Stay

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem that Regulus wrote for himself to hang above his bed. It reminds him why he stays at Grimmauld Place even though Sirius is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> first published January 19, 2011

It is my duty to uphold the honor.

It is my duty to continue the line.

I have a status to maintain

and an image to uphold.

always pure is the way

our family must remain

constantly trimming the tree of those

not worthy of being a part of

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. 

Charred circles on the family tapestry

are what they have become

but I am not one of them.

I never will be.

I refuse to become anything but what

I’m supposed to be because

I know nothing else and

have no place left to go

but where my parents lead me.

No time to dwell on the past

and those who have left,

because there is no one but

myself.


End file.
